In many wellbore applications, connections are formed between coiled tubing and wellbore tools or other components such as subsequent sections of coiled tubing. Often, the coiled tubing connector must form a pressure tight seal with the coiled tubing. The connector end often is threaded for connecting the wellbore tool to the coiled tubing. Coiled tubing connectors can be designed to attach and seal to either the inside or the outside of the coiled tubing.
Examples of internal connectors include roll-on connectors, grapple connectors and dimple connectors. Roll-on connectors align circumferential depressions in the coiled tubing with preformed circumferential grooves in the connector to secure the connector to the coiled tubing in an axial direction. Grapple connectors utilize internal slips that engage the inside of the coiled tubing to retain the coiled tubing in an axial direction. Dimple connectors rely on a dimpling device to form dimples in the coiled tubing. The dimples are aligned with preformed pockets in the connector to secure the connector to the coiled tubing both axially and torsionally. Elastomeric seals can be used to provide pressure integrity between the connector and the coiled tubing. However, internal connectors constrict the flow area through the connector which can limit downhole tool operations.
Examples of external connectors include dimple connectors, grapple connectors and threaded connectors. This type of dimple connector relies on a dimpling device to create dimples in the coiled tubing. The dimple connector comprises set screws that are aligned with the dimples in the coiled tubing and threaded into the dimples. The set screws provide both an axial and a torsional connectivity between the connector and the coiled tubing. External grapple connectors use external slips to engage the outside of the coiled tubing for providing axial connectivity to the tubing. External threaded connectors rely on a standard pipe thread which engages a corresponding standard external pipe thread on the end of the coiled tubing. The threaded connection provides axial connectivity, but the technique has had limited success due to the normal oval shape of the coiled tubing which limits the capability of forming a good seal between the connector and the coiled tubing. External connectors, in general, are problematic in many applications because such connectors cannot pass through a coiled tubing injector or stripper. This limitation requires that external connectors be attached to the coiled tubing after the tubing is installed in the injector.